


Loving Them

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, College/University Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pets, Polyamory, Porn Watching, That's the main reason for the rating, They have a cat and they've named it #3, basketball scholarships, its mostly rated T though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving them both was surprisingly easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Them

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm using this as an excuse as to why I'm not drawing right now. I haven't be able to find a style to draw these boys in so I settled with writing them in the meanwhile instead. But a few things I should mention before going into this:
> 
> -Relationships are odd and surprisingly fluid. They come in all shapes and sizes and thus these three have their own kind of relationship all tied together. Don't worry, its still healthy but they're stubborn so they don't always straight up say some stuff.  
> -Kuroko attracted a cat (a white and black tuxedo/bicolored cat) which they followed the habit of naming their animals after Kuroko and thus named it #3.  
> -Both Aomine and Kagami are in school on basketball scholarships while Kuroko is studying to be a teacher (because kindergarten teached!Kuroko is now my weakness)

Loving them both was surprisingly easy.

Kuroko had never really _stopped_ loving Aomine in the first place, and he could say for certain that he’d never stop. Even if the world was crumpling, even if he’d move on… Kuroko would love him all the same. Maybe he’d linger and wait, maybe he’d move on as well. But in his heart a part would always be his and his alone. His world had crumbled around Aomine once before, when he walked away—when everything _truly_ changed.

Kagami was harder… and easier in another sense. Their first year of high school had sparked their partnership, had birthed something more when they stood on the court and shouted—tears of exhaustion, of happiness and _victory_ burning in the corner of their eyes. It pulled at those little strings that had slowly wrapped around them throughout the season and in a moment it pulled. Pulled tight and tied them together when Kagami _hugged_ him and Kuroko clung to him in return. The strings weaved, pulled tighter and tighter still until their lips met and they pulled away in less than a second. It couldn’t have been a second before they were back to grinning at each other.

High school had been fun; _basketball_ had been what made it fun. The memories of his teammates (the old and the new), his rivals. Now that he had graduated, had moved in with Aomine and stopped playing competitive basketball, there was moments that Kuroko was at a loss for. Kagami had gone back to the States for schooling, playing basketball with all the passion and more that he had in high school.

The only part that Kuroko would ever admit was difficult was getting _them_ to think of their rivalry as something a little more… flexible. A relationship was a living breathing entity. A relationship could form under many different lights, different stressors. Maybe Kuroko should thank Momoi again for her dedication in insure that her two boy were happy—even if that meant with each other, and even if that meant adding another man.

She had be the one to remind him of the nature of relationships; _it’s a woman’s job to just know these things Kuroko-kun. A rivalry is another form of love and dedication and can be easily swayed. What better way than by the one that they both love?_

It had been no small feat to get those two to kiss. They were together often, a competition always quick to breakout without a word exchanged. It had happened after a one-on-one. Who had won it, Kuroko would never care to remember (it was no longer important in who lost and won during those). He had rounded the bench, a hand placed against either’s neck and _pushed_. Pushed until the panicked noise was muffled under eithers lips.

It could have gone better, certainly, but it had worked.

|| --> _Will be home by the 17 th. All my exams where in the first week._

|| _I’ll make sure we have food in the house_

Aomine raised a brow at the smile spreading on his lover’s lips, momentarily stealing his attention away from the basketball game on the television that he was _studying_. Ha, studying basketball. How could it not be fun? The term studying didn’t belong with basketball. “Tetsu,” he yawned, scratching #3’s head when the smaller man seemed to quake with excitement.

“Taiga’s coming home,” is all the other said. Aomine sighed; _oh course_. The other Light returns. “He said he’ll be home by the 17 th.” Kuroko’s sky blue gaze turned to him, closing into a soft smile that eased the slight tension in his smaller body. He worried about them, and even more with Kagami when he moved back overseas to play.

“Pick up something sweet tomorrow.” The final unsaid part of the sentence easily understood by the smaller man. He smiled, nodding once before standing. With Aomine and Kagami sleeping under the same roof they’d need far more food in the house; Aomine still needed to eat a large protein rich diet and double his regular portions after practice, and Kagami just tended to eat far too much to begin with.

Kuroko spent the next twenty minutes (until the end of the game Aomine had been watching) digging through their fridge, the cupboards, the freezer and pantry and writing up a list of groceries he’d need to look into purchasing before Kagami would return to Japan. #2 tilted his head as he watched his person poke his head into every little space before darting back to the notepad like an inquisitive kitten, looking up as the other human leaned against the entryway into the kitchen #2 barked to alert Kuroko of the other’s presence.  

“Tetsu,” Aomine sighed, yawning loudly. Disrupting the other man’s inventory check, he nodded towards their bedroom. “Bed.” The other sighed before sticking the notepad back to the fridge door and switching the light off behind him. They always tried to go to bed together; strip off their clothes and curl up under the covers with the other and their two pets before their morning alarm would wake them and they’d be back to the normal routine of class and practice. Practice and class.

Curling up under their covers, Kuroko curled up against the man’s side and tossed and arm over his back. When Aomine was comfortable, when he felt _safe_ , the man never slept on his back. He’d roll over on his stomach and sleep with his arms embracing his pillow. In the dead of night Kuroko had awoken to the rumbling of Aomine’s snores, like a purr of content belonging to a large feline.

“I love you, Daiki,” Kuroko hummed pressing a peck to the man’s naked shoulder.

“’ve you too, Testu.” The man’s face snuggled further into the pillows, grunting when #3 walked onto his back, past Kuroko’s face and laid upon the back of the man’s head.

\--

“I was surprised you showed up tonight, Aomine. Weren’t you saying something about picking someone up from the airport?” His teammate called from across the change room when the man waltzed from the showers to his locker, dripping water onto the floor and ignoring any common decently by throwing his towel over his head rather than wrapping it around his waist.

Aomine threw open his locker, dragging his towel over his face and rubbing the water from his skin. “Tetsu’s picking him up,” he stated, dragging the towel over his arms and wiping the moister from them. It wasn’t that his team wasn’t aware he was bisexual; he went around admiring breasts openly (which had Momoi scolding him still) and it wasn’t like either Kuroko or he would care what people thought when a sudden urge of intimacy made them snuggle openly in public, or when they’d share a brief kiss or hold hands. His team just tended to avoid discussing too much about his relationship with Kuroko; it would come up occasionally but they’d never pry. They didn’t feel like it was an issue to press with Aomine—he tended to warm up in his own time, telling them bits and pieces of his life when they’d randomly come up.

“So who’s this guy?”

Aomine rolled his eyes, patting his legs dry before grabbing his clean pair of boxers out of his locker and sliding them up his legs. “Kagami Taiga,” dropping the towel by his feet, the man pulled out his pants and hoped around stuffing his feet into the legs and pulling them up to his hips. “Went back to the States with a basketball scholarship.”

He stuffed his clothes in his gym bag, taking them home to wash before they started stinking up his locker. If Kagami was going to be home he could always slip his clothes in with his, getting him to wash them for Aomine. “So… like, are the three of you” Aomine looked to the man out of the corner of his eye, watching the man make a lewd hand and face gesture of sucking cock.

Aomine snorted, shrugging. He and Kagami did fuck, they share the same bed—even sleep and curl next to each other when Kuroko wasn’t there. Kagami and his… _relationship_ was interesting. It was complicated, but it was fun so neither bothered labeling it in case that suddenly tipped the scales unfavourably. They cared in their own way, hidden beneath all the pride and stubbornness. They’d never admit to the feelings but it didn’t mean it was any less there.

He threw his shirt over his head, pulling it down before grabbing his gym bag. “Chao,” he mumbled, stepping into his shoes and walking off without a care. Maybe he’d get home with enough time to watch some het porn—get his fill of breasts in before throwing another sausage into this sausage-fest of a relationship.

\--

The bed sank beside him and his earphone was plucked from his ear, “how’s the porn?” The man sounded smug as he pushed the piece into his ear and lazed back into the pillows. Aomine grunted unimpressed. He was disappointed; he hadn’t even gotten a twitch of excitement from this video but he was just too lazy to change it. “Poor Daiki,” the man chuckled, resting his head on the darker man’s shoulder.

Aomine snorted, “How was your flight?” He pulled the earphones from both their ears, leaning over and closing the laptop before moving it to the side table. Kagami scoffed, rolling and following his warmth until his weight bared down upon Aomine’s back.

“Long. Got maybe three or four hours of sleep the whole flight.” The man couldn’t hold back the yawn and Aomine got comfortable, his muscles loosening at the sound. “If it wasn’t for Testuya wanting to make dinner I’d be out of it.”

Aomine hummed in understanding; Kuroko was very adamant about wanting to cook dinner tonight for the three of them. And Aomine wasn’t much of a cook so it wasn’t like he was in any position to fight the man on it. “Go take a nap, Tetsu won’t mind waking us.” Kagami chuckled at that, snuggling into the comfort of Aomine’s back.

They loved each other; both knew the other did, and both knew that they knew. Kuroko would shake his head at their actions, rolling his eyes when they’d pointedly ignore telling the other how they feel. It could be pride, maybe it was just a habit now—maybe even their little competition of sorts.

But Aomine loved this idiot. And Kagami loved this lazy bastard. And Kuroko… well, he thought they were dumb but they were _his_ and he wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
